A cationic surfactant is a component indispensable for improving touch feeling of hair, but it sometimes causes a peeling phenomenon (which will hereinafter be called "lift-up") of hair cuticles, thereby damaging the surface of the hair and decreasing a gloss thereon.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hair cuticle caring method for suppressing the lift-up of hair cuticles.